Spellbinding
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: Multi-chaptered HP/Glee crossover fic. Kadam-y, Sebastian being Sebastian, lots of appearances from Glee and HP canon characters. Do give my feedback please!
1. Chapter 1

"_Expelliarmus!_ I mean, it's not like we're boyfriends or anything."

"_Protego!_ Not yet, but you can't lose hope Kurt!"

The birds flitted around the Whomping Willow, basking in the glorious sun most of the students were enjoying in the huge field leading onto the Forbidden Forest. Kurt and Rachel had been practicing combat for about fifteen minutes, and were still no more closer to actually inflicting any damage than Marley Rose was to producing a single teacup without shattering every piece of porcelain in the school kitchens – Professor Wright still held hope for the girl.

They both sat down on the grass, drained of all their energies, and Rachel continued "Where would Rachel Berry be if she gave up hope?"

"Beauxbatons?" Kurt replied, followed by a unanimous groan.

"Look Kurt, you're in Gryffindor for a reason, you're courageous and brave! So be courageous and brave and go and ask him out for a second date!"

"Oh I wouldn't know where to start! Our first date was formed over a diseased frog spleen!"

Rachel shot him one of her most disgusted and clueless looks in lieu of asking him to explain.

"Well, when I asked him out the first time Professor Rose had had them all trying to turn the frogs' skin purple, and he kind of… made it explode." They both peeled off into laughter at the thought "And he had this look on his face, like he was trying so hard not to laugh, so I asked him out!"

"See? You just need to do that again! Say 'Hey Adam, I loved it last weekend, do you wanna' do it again?'"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Easy enough for you to say, when was the last time _you_ had to ask a guy out?"

"Not the point!

"Ah damn, I'm gonna' be late for Divination if I don't hurry, and Professor Rhodes nearly threw a crystal ball at me the last time. I'll see you later cookie!" Rachel gathered up her things and hurried up the stone pathway, grabbing her copy of 'Omens And Origins By Padma Patil' as she did so.

Kurt sighed a long sigh and threw himself back. How was it that one Hufflepuff, one extremely handsome and charming Hufflepuff, had managed to work his way into Kurt's brain, and start hitting every positive chord in there every time he thought of him? Only a few weeks ago Kurt had been single, free, roaming around the Hogwarts campus, but now-

"Hey Kurt!" Adam bent over, blocking the sunlight from Kurt's face and wearing a beaming grin, his yellow and black tie hanging out of his shirt.

"Adam- Adam, I, uh, I was just coming to find you!" He jumped up and straightened down his uniform.

"Really? Well, before you tell me what you wanted, would you mind going out with me again, to The Three Broomsticks, because I know you want to I can see it in your eyes, I need you, I want you, what do you say?"

"Well, uh, I am very impressed you go that all out in one breath. I… yes, I would love to!" Kurt thought this sounded awfully cheesy, but it was the best he had.

"Good. I'll meet you in the courtyard at eleven o'clock then?"

"Sounds… perfect!" 'Like you' a voice inside his head wanted to scream.

"I'll see you later then!" And with that, Adam hopped off down the path, no doubt to speak with Professor Longbottom regarding his ever-abundant knowledge of foreign plants.

"Well, how painfully dull that all was!" Kurt turned to see the infamous Sebastian Smythe walking towards him, a patronizing smile plastered all over his face. He was, no denying, devastatingly attractive until he opened his mouth, put a complete pig if he talked.

"What do you want?"

"In the ideal world? Crawford behind me, a Prefects' Badge in front of me and you six feet under me."

Kurt his face right up close to the taller boy's and spat out "You can do what you want to me, but _don't you dare_ try to take him!"

"Calm it Judy Garland, I'm not gonna' take him. Just yet. We'll see how things pan out, huh?" He winked stupidly before heading up towards the school again.

Kurt was fuming. Not many things ever stood in his way, and he wasn't about to let that Slytherin add himself to the list…


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Issykins, these kids are running me off my feet, I say to 'em, more focus less pocus, but do they listen? Do they diddly! I've seen more mental gumption coming from a bottle o' Pumpkin Juice! Mind you, that Joe Hart in Hufflepuff!"

"April, may I remind you that we're not supposed to discuss our personal affairs – especially those most scandalous ones you tent to indulge in – in front of the students?" Professor Wright inclined her head.

"What, you mean Kurtsies over here? Nah, he's a gay, they love gossip, especially when it comes to yummy bonbons like JOE!" Professor Rhodes strode forward and indicated towards where Kurt had been passing.

"_April_!" Was the last word Kurt heard before entering the cacophonous noise of lunchtime in the Great Hall, where there were all manner of snacks and rich foods and plain breads and spreads, with orange juice and tea in golden goblets all along the tables. People were talking and chatting and doing homework all along the tables, and a few of the staff were at the head table, eating French fancies and adding too much sugar than could be considered healthy to their tea. Rachel was midway through buttering a crumpet and talking to Tina Cohen-Chang from Ravenclaw, and trying to look over her Potions homework.

He more or less skipped down to them and swivelled Rachel's homework around to glace at "Hmmm… Number three, goat's tail, not monkey's."

"Thanks." She muttered back, trying to configure the last five questions' answers in her head.

"Hey Kurt!" Tina exclaimed, having not seen him for quite a while.

"Tina, hi! How are you?" He sat down and took a cheese sandwich.

"Oh you know, fine I guess, nothing too special happening. What about you?"

"Well, get this, Hogwarts exclusive; I am going on a second date this Saturday!"

Both girls froze and looked up at him, their eyes flashing with interest.

"Kurt, oh my god, you asked him!?" Rachel basically shouted, gaining a disapproving look from Professor Pillsbury as she walked by.

"Well, no, not exactly… he asked me and I'm so excited!" He squealed back "We're having a drink in the Three Broomsticks!"

"That's so great! You're gonna' haave such a goo-"

"What about _Blaine_?" Tina interrupted, crossing her hands over her chest. Kurt looked up in dismay.

"Tina, me and him broke up two months ago, you've really got to get over it!"

"No!" She insisted "You broke him Kurt, and you've got to fix him!"

"Tina, please get over yourself. It's not my damned responsibility to do anything for him anymore."

She strutted down back to her place at the next table, while Rachel and Kurt exchanged looks.

"I think you've pissed her off."

"Bah, she'll get over it. Anyway, _date_!"

"I know! What are you going to wear?" As they both discussed the pros and cons of a leopard skin pashmina, three people were looking at Kurt; Adam was straining his head sideways from the Hufflepuff table to admire his every feature, Blaine, at the other end of the Gryffindor table was looking with a slight tear in one eye, and Sebastian was leaning against the doorframe, thinking over in his head how good a plot was the one he had come up with…


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was halfway through a bunch of grapes when Adam approached him. He had a look whenever he saw Kurt, in his eyes, deep down, of some sort of need, or want. Kurt could see it, even from there, that Adam wanted him just as much as he did him. It pleased him.

"So, Kurt, let me get this straight; we'll meet in the courtyard, go down on into Hogsmeade, have a Butterbeer or two, and then we'll come back and hang out a little?"

He was taken aback. Adam wanted to hang out afterwards? This meant something, most definitely. He was only glad Rachel had gone off to the library to finish her homework. "Uh, yeah, sure. That's the plan. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait." Adam grinned.

Santana Lopez came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder "Well congratulations Hummel, it is now certain that if I go to heaven, I can give your ridiculously high hair a trim on the way up."

"_Santana_!" Adam whispered pointedly through gritted teeth.

She sighed, and rolled her head "Fine. Kurt, the height of your hair is very impressive, and to be truthful, you look nice today. How's that?"

"Very good. Here," Adam grabbed one of Kurt's grapes and popped it in her mouth "You're learning." Santana smiled before saying she had to go to Charms, leaving the two of them there.

"So, um… want a grape?" Kurt offered one in his fingers, not anticipating that Adam would bend down to bite it from his silky hand, feeling the warm breath for one second.

"Hmmm… delicious!" He exclaimed, smiling down at Kurt. There was a moment, just a second, when they both looked into each other's eyes, and they knew; there was a connection there.

"I've enjoyed this Adam, I really have, but I've got to get Transfiguration, and Professor Schue hates it when you're late. So, I- um.." Kurt tried to sweep all the things into his bag, but ended up knocking a goblet and slice of toast to the floor. Adam laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… you're cute when you're in a rush, I guess." Kurt blushed an insane shade of red, and walked passed him while looking at the ground.

"Thanks, bye."

"See you later sweetness!" He called after him, making him blush even more. Professor Rhodes had been watching and joined him in his walk to the doorway.

"Good catch, honey, good catch."

"Oh we're not seeing each other, not really."

"Don't you deny your feelings in front of me Kurt; this ain't my first time at the rodeo!"

They grinned at each other, before Professor Wright pulled Professor Rhodes away, making another comment about appropriateness.

Kurt couldn't concentrate in Transfiguration, he kept thinking of Adam's lips, and his face, and how his mouth had felt on his fingers, and all the things that mouth could do, and managed to turn his thimble into, not the required jumping mouse, but a fur-covered heart necklace. Rachel had pointed out that she had once managed to turn a needle into a haystack, but Professor Schue still thought Kurt's error uncharacteristic. He proceeded to ask question after question, until the lesson was over.

"And then he ate the grape right off of my fingers, I couldn't believe it!" He said, walking with Rachel to Charms.

"Well I can't either, Kurt, he is _majorly _crushing on you!"

"Ah, I don't know. He might have just been teasing!"

"Kurt, no, he's a Hufflepuff; they are very serious people! Now you simply must go out with each other!"

"Don't jinx it Berry!"

"Oh Kurt, I'm a witch, that's what I do!" She gave a small bow in the middle of the corridor, and they laughed as they entered the classroom, where Professor Wright was busy sending the piles of books she wanted them to levitate flying around the room. Sam managed to get hit in the head with a copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages', and Blaine rubbed the spot where it had hit. They were all extremely amused by this, and Kurt was vaguely distracted of his thoughts of the dashing young Hufflepuff.

Vaguely.


End file.
